ECLIPSADA
by Inukarenesmee
Summary: Porque cada final nos conduce a un nuevo comienzo y porque yo, Kuchiki Rukia, volvería a enfrentarme a otra guerra de mil años con tal de tenerte a mi lado, Ichigo. ONE SHOT ICHIRUKI.


_Porque los echo de menos, porque los espero y los recuerdo, porque sigo creyendo que son el uno para el otro...esto va para el Sol negro y la Luna blanca._

**~~ECLIPSADA~~**

Tu aliento resolló y gemiste, agotado. Con las últimas energías que te quedaban, clavaste a Zangetsu* en el suelo mientras ambos recuperabais vuestra forma original. Ante tus ojos contemplabas a nuestro último enemigo, derrotado; y ante los míos, aún se mantenía en pié el hombre más valiente que había conocido.

_Un hombre..._me pregunté en qué momento había comenzado a verte así.

Toda la Sociedad de Almas estaba casi destruida y yo, en cambio, sólo podía observarte a ti como si fuera la primera vez que te veía. Un grito de victoria logró sacarme de mis pensamientos. Sonreí y te llamé mentalmente idiota mientras negaba con la cabeza y es que siempre acostumbras a celebrar tus victorias así. En ese grito se eleva tu espíritu, se relaja tu cuerpo y se fortalece tu corazón y el de los que te rodean.

Te giraste hacia mí y me sonreíste. Sabías que estaba en tu retaguardia, como siempre, cubriéndote las espaldas.

-**" Lo hicimos, Rukia!"** y tu voz me causó tanto admiración como regocijo. Cogeando y sin poder mover el brazo izquierdo, me dirigí hacia tí. Tu sonrisa se volvió más tenue en cuando comprobaste que me acercaba demasiado para lo que ambos estábamos acostumbrados. Sin ninguna timidez, apoyé mi cabeza en tu pecho, exhalando un largo suspiro. Pude notar el calor que emanabas y sentí un dolor muy distinto al que experimentaba mi cuerpo al notar el olor de la sangre mezclada con tu aroma. Tampoco sé en qué momento comencé a pensar que me encantaba tu olor. Esa mezcla entre noche de verano y tierra mojada después de llover.

**-" Ru...Kia...? Estas bien? " **Tu desconcierto me hizo sonreír. Siempre has sido tan inocente.

-**" No idiota. Tú lo hiciste. Siempre te arriesgas tanto"**. Por mis ojos no paraban de pasar como flashes todos los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar antes de esta última batalla. Oh, Ichigo, el Rey te ha puesto a prueba tanto desde que perdiste tus poderes. Ahora sí que era bien merecido tu título, tu fama y la gloria con la que serías bendecido después de esto. No podía alcanzar a imaginar el dolor y la desesperación que habrás sentido. Una triste agonía se apoderó de mi corazón al pensar que no pude estar ahí siempre para tí. _Lo siento tanto..._

Tras oír mis palabras, noté cómo tu cuerpo se relajaba e incluso cómo tus labios volvían a dibujar una sonrisa. Ahora comprendías que mi cercanía nada tenía que ver con mi agotamiento. Una tímida mano se posó en mi cabeza y me la acarició.

**-"Arigatou, Ichigo".** No sé porqué, una fuerza que en ese momento no logré entender, me empujó más hacia tí. Apoyé mi mejilla en vez de mi frente y mi brazo rodeó tu cintura.

**-"Ahhhh...".** Aceptaste mi gratitud, probablemente pensando en que lo habías hecho porque era tu deber y que no necesitabas reconocimiento por ello. Un agradable silencio nos acompañó, como testigo mudo de algo que aún no entendíamos. Para mi sorpresa, tus brazos me rodearon y me apretaron contra tí, de una forma un poco torpe y ruda, pero lo hicieron. Idiota, a caso era la primera vez que abrazabas a una mujer?

_Una mujer._...me verías tú como tal?

Me deshice de aquello de inmediato. En ese momento agradecí que Renji viniera a interrumpirnos con sus gritos y sus escándalos. Qué demonios estaba haciendo yo con esos pensamientos tan humanos en mi cabeza?

Rompiste nuestro abrazo, mirando a Renji con cara de fastidio, pero antes de enzarzaros en una de vuestras típicas peleas de gallitos retrasados, me dedicaste una ultima sonrisa acompañada de una mirada que tan sólo tú y yo fuimos capaces de entender. Fue ahí cuando mi pregunta obtuvo respuesta pues si tú actuabas como un shinigami, yo podía actuar y sentir como una humana. Ambos sabemos que nos dimos una parte de nosotros cuando te clavé mi zanpakutou en el corazón. Ahí nuestras almas se cruzaron y un poco de cada uno impregnó al otro.

Esa noche, al igual que las que le siguieron, no pude dormir...pensando en tí. He sido una estúpida y una ciega al no darme cuenta de que todo lo que pasa en el universo trae sus consecuencias. Creí que nuestra extraña amistad había sido el efecto de nuestro encuentro; pero ahora mis sentimientos, antaño congelados, iban más allá. Me habías sanado, Ichigo, porque ahora era capaz de volver a...

No, no podía decirlo. Aún me resultaba difícil, confuso y extraño.

_Ichigo...sería suficiente para tí? Y tú sabrías ser para mí?_

El tiempo nos trajo nuevos días. Nos bendijo con la paz pero también con el trabajo duro. Tú insististe en quedarte para ayudar a reconstruir mi mundo, aunque en una parte de tí, también sentías que era el tuyo. Nos pasábamos las horas limpiando, arreglando, recolocando y charlando. Nos contamos cómo había ido todo mientras habías sido un humano normal y a veces nos sorprendía la noche enfrascados en algún tema, comiéndonos unos onigiris bajo la luz de la luna. Una nueva forma de comunicarnos había surgido entre nosotros, se había colado como una serpiente sigilosa entre las camas de nuestras consciencias. No sólo estábamos reconstruyendo la Sociedad de Almas...

Me encantaba estar así contigo. Has madurado tanto! No podía dejar de observarte mientras me hablabas. Tus gestos, tus movimientos, tu voz y aquellos ojos de un color ocre tan vivo. Siempre habías sido así de atractivo?

Evidentemente nunca te dije nada. Llámame cobarde si quieres, pero alguien como yo no puede aferrarse a ese tipo de esperanzas. Yo no tengo sitio en tu mundo, no hay cabida en el futuro que te espera para mí. Yo siempre estaré ahí, te cuidaré y te protegeré; pero al igual que el Sol nunca deja que la Luna lo cubra por mucho tiempo, yo no seré una sombra en tu luz.

Las tareas de reconstrucción terminaron demasiado pronto para mi pesar. Sabía que llegaría el momento de la despedida. No...me faltaba el aire al pensarlo, no quería que te fueras...jamás.

Había disfrutado de tu presencia cada minuto y no podía sentirme más agradecida por ello. Sé que no lloraré, que no titubearé y que no te haré sentir mal con ninguna despedida sentimental. Te observaré marchar con calma, con la mirada bien alta y te desearé lo mejor. Posiblemente ya no tengamos que vernos más...o quizá sí, aunque si es por otra guerra, prefiero no verte y que vivas en paz.

Tu tiempo aquí había terminado y ya no te quedaban motivos para volver.

Te despediste de todos y, como siempre, dejaron que sólo yo te acompañara a la puerta senkai. Era como si todos allí supieran lo que yo sentía y tuve miedo de haber sido igual de evidente para tí. Estaba atardeciendo y la luz del sol hacía refulgir tu cabello y tus ojos. De nuevo sentí un pellizco en el estómago al mirarte. Tu sonrisa triste y tu mirada sincera decoraban tu hermoso rostro. Esta vez no trataste de parecer duro e indiferente y lo agradecí, porque, para ser sincera, necesitaba un poco de cariño... al menos por una única vez...

**-"Nos vemos luego, Rukia" **.Y ahí estaba de nuevo, tu ya casi mítica forma de decirme adiós. Aunque esta vez, ambos sabíamos que ya no habría una próxima vez.

**-"Me pregunto cuántas veces te he escuchado decir eso...".** Si así iba a ser nuestro adiós, mejor dejarlo todo como siempre. Noté la tristeza en mi voz. Estaba resultando más difícil de lo que creía. Nuestras despedidas habían sido muchas, pero en ninguna había sido consciente de cuánto te amaba, hasta ahora...

Entonces tu sonrisa se borró y te acercaste más. Qué demonios? Así no era la cosa. Se supone que ahora te volvías y atravesabas esa maldita puerta, no?

**-"Rukia... Siempre habrá una próxima vez. Siempre habrá otro motivo".** No supe muy bien lo que querías decirme con eso, pero al menos me demostraste que tú también querías volver a verme y eso me hizo felíz. Porque sea lo que yo sea para ti, sé que siempre te he importado.

**-"Ahhh. Cuídate, idiota. Y espero que no te vuelvas una nenaza otra vez, ahora que no te estaré vigilando".** Sabía que mi advertencia sobraba. Siempre has sabido cuidar de ti mismo, incluso cuando te conocí.

El atardecer tuvo prisa y ambos notamos que la luz se marchó más pronto de lo habitual. Al mirar al horizonte, contemplamos cómo la Luna había roto todas las barreras espacio-tiempo y se había unido al Sol, eclipsándolo, dejándose acariciar por su dorada luz...Abrazándolo.

**-"Hmmpff, qué irónico..." **susurré, con una sonrisa resignada. A caso el Universo se burlaba de mi?.

Tú volviste a clavar tus ojos en los míos y de nuevo tu sonrisa se dibujó en tus labios, pero esta vez el brillo de tu mirada era distinto. Era como si hubieras descubierto algo, como si te hubieran contestado a una pregunta cuya respuesta necesitabas saber desde hacía mucho. Qué con esa mirada, Ichigo? Háblame!

**-"Hasta luego, enana"** y tu dedo índice golpeó mi frente con cariño. No esperaste mi respuesta y con diligencia, te marchaste, iluminando la entrada de nuestros mundos con tu energía espiritual y apagando mi interior. Miré de nuevo al cielo, y la Luna hizo lo propio con el Sol. Curioso, verdad? Que fuera ella la que se alejara cuando yo sólo quería quedarme a tu lado para siempre.

Aquella noche la mansión Kuchiki me pareció el doble de grande y vacía. Siempre me burlaba de tu habitación cuando en realidad, era el sitio más cálido y agradable del mundo. Me había dado un baño para poder relajarme y ahora, vestida tan sólo con un sencillo yukata, contemplaba el cielo nocturno, absorta en él. Estarías contemplando las mismas estrellas que yo ahora?. Un profundo suspiro salió de mi interior, resonando en el silencio de la noche.

**-"Hoooo, eso ha sonado bastante triste. Quién es la nenaza ahora?"**. Tu voz, suave y burlona, danzó por mis oídos, haciendo que mi corazón se saltase unos cuántos latidos y que mi estómago diera un vuelco. Estabas aquí!

**- "Ichigo!"** no pude esconder mi alegría ni modular mi exaltado tono de voz. No pude controlar ninguna emoción. Las manos comenzaron a temblarme, porque ahora sí que no tenía ni idea de porqué habías venido.

Tu sonrisa, a la que aún no terminaba de acostumbrarme, volvió a suavizarse, quedandose tan sólo en una agradable inclinación de tu labio superior. Tus ojos, brillantes y decididos, recorrieron mi figura, con parsimonia. Acariciaron con su invisible tacto mis hombros, mi busto, mi cintura, se regodearon en mis caderas, y terminaron por subir de nuevo a mi rostro. Qué cojones, Ichigo?

No pude disimular la turbación que sentí al verme observada de esa manera. Me había gustado que me miraras como lo habias hecho...y mucho. Te acercaste más, tanto que pude volver a olerte.

**-"Qué...qué haces aquí?" .** Sin tener control sobre ellas, mis manos buscaron las tuyas, y las tomaron, con total descaro.

**-"Antes te dije que hasta luego, no? Bien, pues ya es luego" **. Volviste a curvar tus preciosos labios en otra sonrisa y pude ver todos tus dientes cuando comprobaste la cara de idiota que se me había quedado. Qué iba a hacer ahora? Cómo podía disculpar mi comportamiento?

Mis manos apretaron las tuyas mientras mantuve mis ojos posados en los tuyos. Lo siento, Ichigo, pero por muy lista que te parezca, necesito más información.

**-"He descubierto que siempre voy a tener un motivo por el que volver, enana"** me susurraste, mientras llevaste una de tus cálidas manos a mi rostro y me acariciaste con total y absoluta delicadeza. Cuando mis ojos se agrandaron, comprendiendo por fín lo que querías decirme, asenstiste, soltando esta vez una carcajada. Maldito imbécil! No te burles de mi! Es la primera vez que alguien se me declara!.

Mi interior se colapsó, tratando de canalizar tantos sentimientos a la vez. Ahora era yo la que quería soltar tal grito de victoria que llegaría a oírse hasta en Hueco Mundo.

**-"Rukia...es que no piensas decirme nada?"** me preguntaste, bajito, mientras tomabas mi rostro con ambas manos y te inclinabas hacia mi peligrosamente. Obnubilada, sólo acerté a negarte con la cabeza, mientras que sólo tenia ojos para tus labios, y su forma, y su color, y su tersura.

**-"En ese caso..." **susurraste, hasta eliminar cualquier distancia entre nosotros y besarme. Te habías atrevido! Me estabas besando!.

Fuimos torpes al principio, debido a nuestra nula experiencia, pero la falta de prisa trajo sus beneficios y al par de minutos de seguir con aquella dulce caricia, el beso logró convertirse en una placentera y excitante práctica. Noté cómo tú respiración se aceleró y como expulsaste aire por la naríz cuando mis brazos rodearon tu cuello, para poder pegarme todo lo que pudiera a tí. Te regalé un gemido de placer cuando te atreviste a profundizar el beso, acariciando mi lengua con la tuya y pronto nos demostramos que, en el arte del amor, también formábamos un excelente equipo.

_Al final, supe que sí me veías como a una mujer, que sí era suficiente para tí, que sí sabrías estar para mí y que el único motivo que necesitabas para volver a la sociedad de almas, era yo._

Aún hoy el recuerdo de nuestro comienzo logra turbarme por completo cada vez que pienso en ello. Me giro hacia mi cama y te observo en ella, plácidamente dormido, completamente desnudo y absolutamente amado y yo no puedo evitar sentir esta enorme luz cálida que ilumina cada esquina recóndita de mi ser y que me llena y me desborda al igual que tu aroma ahora impregna todo mi cuerpo.

Ahora soy yo la que está eclipsada y así seguiré hasta la noche de los tiempos.

*Notas:

No llevo mucho al día el manga de Bleach, porque tengo la esperanza de que el anime vuelva y quiero llevarme sorpresas. Aún así, y aviso de SPOILERS, he podido comprobar que Zangetsu nunca más volverá a ser como era, ni en cuanto a poder ni en cuanto a forma. De todos modos, debido a mi falta de información, he decidido dejarlo en esta historia como tal, así como no haber nombrado a nadie de la actual saga ni haberme metido en ningún detalle.

Lo importante aquí es que tan sólo quería escribir algo de Ichigo y Rukia y saborear, aunque sea en mi mente, el final que espero que tengan.

Llevo sin escribir eones y estoy oxidada, pero espero que os haya gustado.

Un abrazo a todas y a todos y, como siempre he dicho y seguiré diciendo, sed felices y QUE VIVA EL ICHIRUKI.

Pd: Para aquellos que ya me conocéis y estáis esperando actualizaciones, he dejado una nota en mi profile al respecto. No temais, volveré, jejeje.


End file.
